


【AoT】渡洋(吉艾)

by ali110999



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29933799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ali110999/pseuds/ali110999
Summary: 除了眼睛之外，艾連的長相都應該來自於他素未謀面的繼母，就連高潮時的表情都與自己有別。
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Zeke Yeager
Kudos: 4





	【AoT】渡洋(吉艾)

**Author's Note:**

> 假設他們能選擇連結道路的時刻，接觸上可以被控制。

除了眼睛之外，艾連的長相都應該來自於他素未謀面的繼母，就連高潮時的表情都與自己有別。

繁殖是人類生存下確保的本能，伴隨而來的性是副產物。 _不不不說愛實在太崇高了_ 。精液還黏在身上，長髮與繃帶遮掩殘缺的左眼，斷去的左腿都是切割人性的方法，以自負的疼痛作為虛假救贖。

_那是艾連自己下手的嗎？_ 吉克在用舌頭舔過醜陋結痂的疤痕時這樣想，戰士長可是很忙，艾連·庫爾迦加入艾爾迪亞人部隊的第二個月他才接到伊雷娜的通知。

_然後傷口要花多久結痂呢？_ 繼承九大巨人的體質讓他們不會有任何疤痕，但刮去血肉的疼痛依然被尤米爾垂憐擁有。 _只要他想。_ 四肢與眼睛會再度蠶食血肉與生命生長。

吉克想親吻他同父異母胞弟的嘴唇，卻被嫌棄地掐住下巴給拒絕，鬍子上來不及吞入腹中的精液沾到十九歲少年的虎口上，他伸出舌頭舔了一下，卻反手再被抹上精液。他的鬍渣被嫌棄，對方高潮後的表情帶著破碎的空洞。這是光榮的褻瀆嗎？違背血緣。

「別舔那裡。癢。」

除了呻吟，能讓對方開口只有來自於嬌嫩的新生肌膚，吉克先用吻，再用舌頭膜拜。抬高他的斷肢，精瘦的軀體在病床上扭曲生根，艾連射過的陰莖貼在他的下腹，陰毛濕黏都是吉克口交時吞嚥不及或惡意為之的口水。

陰莖撐開沒有完整潤滑腸道與肛口，但這點疼痛對負傷兵而言根本不足掛齒。艾連——他同父異母的胞弟在床上像是海洋亦是樂園：「我不知道跟弟弟上床會讓你這麼興奮，老處男。」或許也是渡海的輪船。

射精是男人性衝動可悲的表現，更別說他沒有存在愛這種情愫，艾爾迪亞人的出生是場悲劇，他又何苦延續葉卡家的苦難。

汗水跟高潮時生理性淚水會被床單給吸收，但乳白的精液會留在潔白的床單上糾結。

手指插入被陰莖殘酷撐開而柔軟的肛口，一半相同序列的基因從艾連的身體裡被慢慢導出，手指緩慢挖掘抽插也能帶給對方一點快感：「跟哥哥上床也能射精阿，艾連。」

「療養院的伙食一定很差，你連精液都是苦的。」

吉克吐吐舌抽了口煙，而艾連接過他手上那支煙吸了口。不在意自己下腹還留有精液，不在乎自己被吉克擺弄跨坐在他身上，陰莖還埋在體內塞滿了肛口與腸道，吉克又說：「瑪雷軍需特供的私菸很不錯吧？」


End file.
